


A Boy Named Frank

by kifotheprotector



Series: One Foot In Front Of The Other [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, Christian Religion background part of Nicoles character, Fighting isn't always the best way to stop bulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: Frank is just trying to make it through school while surviving Dieter and Krut's bulling. He walks out of school each day needing a shower, and things don't look any better when a man named Gilbert comes to the scene.Prussia had walked past a school and saw a boy that looked like his favourite person ever; Old Fritz. When he sees the boy getting bullied, he thinks on a moment when France said that he saw a reborn Joan of Arc. Maybe the kid may look like his old mentor, but it's a possibility. But watching him get bullied, Prussia resolves to do something about it.No reborn version of Old Fritz won't be bullied! Prussia will make sure of it.
Series: One Foot In Front Of The Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826626
Kudos: 7





	A Boy Named Frank

The boy, Frank, grunted as he was pushed to the sidewalk. Looking up, he whimpered as the boys above him snickered. He couldn’t make out their faces with the sun in his eyes, but he knew that it was Dieter and his gang of bullies. 

“Come on, Fredy. Be a man.” Dieter jeered. Frank curled in on himself, preparing for the third beating he would experience this week. “Yeah! Come on!” One of the other boys, maybe Kurt, sniggered. The four other boys followed the lead and continued to demand that Frank ‘be a man’. 

Sighing, Frank rolled over onto his back and looked at the sky. “I don’t think he wants to be a man. Or he doesn’t know how.” Dieter drawled. The other boys sniggered. “Maybe we should teach him.” Kurt suggested. Frank could hear the smugness in his voice. “Maybe we should.” Dieter sniggered. 

A fist met his stomach. Frank grunted with pain and coiled in on himself. “Hold ‘em flat.” Dieter commanded. The four lackeys grabbed Frank’s limbs. Eyes widening, Frank fought back. “Oh, so now he’s a man.” Sniggered one of the boys yanking his limbs from his body. “More like a squealing girl.” Laughed another. 

A foot met Frank’s face. “Gah!” He cried out. “Come on. Squeal.” Laughed Dieter as he punched Frank’s stomach and Kurt kicked his sides. Frank screamed as his abused body was beaten once again. 

“Wow. This is one of the most unawesome fights I have ever seen.” Came a raspy voice. Dieter, Kurt and the other four blinked and looked up. Frank twisted in their loosening grips, trying to get out of the holds. “It’s so unawesome that you decided to go onto my property so you weren’t seen?” 

“Shit. Let’s get out of here.” Kurt said, bolting off. The others followed, leaving Frank lying on the ground in pain. “Kid.” Came the voice. Groaning, Frank looked up into demon red eyes in a black shadow with the sun glowing behind it. 

Gasping, Frank forcefully pushed himself up and blinked at the stranger. Without the sun putting him in shadow, Frank wasn’t sure the view was much better. The man was around 25 with red eyes, white hair, pale skin, and was wearing an old jacket, jeans, a t-shirt and an iron cross necklace. He was smirking in that way that told everyone around him that he had a huge ego and could probably back some of it up. 

“You know, when you're in a fight, you’re supposed to fight back.” The white-haired man laughed. “S-sorry.” Frank grimaced, holding tight to his side and slowly trying to hobble backwards. The man’s smirk slowly fell as he assessed Frank with his unnerving eyes. 

“That looks like it hurts.” The man said, grabbing Frank’s shoulder. Frank blinked at the man, flinching. “Y-yeah.” He muttered, accepting that the man was probably going to berate him for getting beaten up on his property. 

Blinking again, Frank looked around to see that they weren’t on any owned property, they were on the sidewalk for a playground that was deserted. “T-this isn’t your property.” He said to the man. “Kesesesese!” The man laughed. “It got them to leave, didn’t it?” 

Frank shrugged, winching. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” The man grunted, hefting Frank into a bridal-style hold. “W-what!?” Frank yelped, winching as his various injuries were jostled. “I’m getting you home!” The man laughed, taking off at a jog towards Frank’s house. 

“W-wait! Y-you don’t know where my-” Frank stopped short as the man turned a corner and stopped at the driveway to his house. “W-what?” He muttered, looking at the man with slightly fearful eyes while the man laughed. It should’ve taken at least five minutes for them to reach his house!

“Fredy!” Frank’s mom, Nicole, called as she raced towards them, dressed in her gardening clothes. “Mom!” Frank called back as the man set him on the ground, winching, and held onto the man for support. “Oh thank goodness you’re alright.” Nicole said, pulling him into a hug. 

Yelping, Frank grimaced in the hug. “I spoke too soon.” Nicole muttered, pulling back to give him a once over. Looking over his shoulder to look at the man.“Who are yo-” She started, then paused when the white-haired man wasn’t to be seen. 

“Who was that man?” She demanded from her son, leading him inside in case he was a bad person. “I d-don’t know. I just know that Dieter and Kurt were beating me up and he came in and got them to stop. Next thing I know, h-he picks me up and not a minute later and we're here.” Frank explained, closing the door and collapsing on a chair. 

Nicole hummed and brought out the first aid kit. “If you see him again, I want you to avoid him.” She instructed. “A-alright, Mom.” Frank said, preparing himself for the first aid to be applied once again. 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

The next day, as he walked home, Dieter and Kurt with their lackeys caught him just behind the school. He resisted groaning as he saw them coming up the alley. 

“That wasn’t funny, running away like that.” Dieter snarled as he pushed Kurt against the dumpster. Frank yelped as he bounced off it and stumbled so he stood upright. “Yeah. How else were we going to teach you to be manly.” Kurt sniggered, pushing Frank into the dumpster again. Frank whimpered as he was pinned by his shirt. 

“I don’t think you can teach manly to this limp stick.” One of the goonies drawled. “I think you're right.” Dieter shrugged. “But it still wasn’t funny when you didn’t let us finish. Can’t blame us for trying.” 

“Should we finish what we’ve started?” Another goonie asked. “Nah. I’ve got a few girls to pick up, if you know what I mean.” Dieter sniggered. “Should I put him with the rest of the trash?” Kurt sniggered, re-shoving Frank against the dumpster by using his shirt as leverage. 

“I don’t see why not.” Dieter said, waving a hand dismissively. Frank whimpered as the goonies and Kurt grabbed him and forcefully pushed him into the nearly empty dumpster. With a dull thud and the crinkle of something disgusting, Frank grimaced as the top was slammed shut. 

With the sound ringing, he waited for the sound of his tormentor's laughter to stop before trying to stand up. Groaning as it faded, he pushed himself to his knees. Then winched as the bright light of the sun filled the dumpster. 

Blinking, he got up and came face to face with the man from the previous day. “Wow. You really are pathetic.” The man laughed, keeping the lid of the dumpster open with a raised arm. Frank got up and let out an unamused snort. The lid was allowed to fall and came down on his head with a crack. 

Yelping, Frank fell into the dumpster once again. “So. You’re going to let me do that?” Came the dulled voice of the man. Groaning, Frank got up and pushed the lid open to look at the man with disbelieving eyes. “W-what?” He asked. The man reached up and slammed the lid back down again. “That. Obviously.” The man sniggered. Frank sighed and sat up, resigning himself to wait in the dumpster until the man left.

“Not even going to fight back? I take back what I said about you being pathetic. You are a limp noodle fighting against a hungry Italian.” The man laughed. “That… doesn’t even make sense.” Frank said. He wasn’t sure why, but he got back up and kept the dumpster lid open with his own arms. 

“Eh. It makes sense if you see Feli devouring a plate of living pasta.” The man paused. “I think I dreamed that scenario though.” Shrugging, the man returned to smirking. “Why are you here?” Frank sighed. “Because I’m bored.” The man said. “So, you’re picking on me because you’re bored.” Frank winched. 

The man shrugged. “Yep.” Frank blinked at the man, then felt a bubble of rage in his stomach begin to boil. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt it. Like this was the breaking point for him to snap. Maybe it was because he was used to Kurt and Dieter. Maybe it was because this man had even less of any reason than his tormentors. But the bubbles of rage were starting in his stomach. 

“You. Are. Bored.” He started, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Did you not hear me the first time?” The man laughed, red eyes glinting. Frank saw red. 

Launching himself over and out of the dumpster, he lunged at the man with the intent to hurt. He threw punch after punch into the man’s stomach. Throwing himself with every punch, he felt the man move backwards. He continued to punch until he cried out in pain and held his hand, having hurt his thumb.

“Not bad.” The man laughed, ruffling Frank’s hair. Blinking through a few tears, Frank looked at the man while biting his lower lip. “I knew you had some fight in you.” The man continued. “You might just be worth my time after all.”

“W-what?” Frank whimpered, holding his hand closer to his chest. “Here’s a tip. Don’t punch with your thumb in your fist. Put it on the outside. Or else you could do that again.” The man suggested. Frank blinked and nodded rapidly. “Good. See you around, Flakey.” 

With that, the man turned and left the alley and turned the corner. Frank looked at his aching thumb. “W-what?” He asked.

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

“I don’t know what’s even going on. Why would I be worth his time?” Frank told his mother as they finished eating dinner. Nicole hummed in thought. “I’m not sure either.” She admitted, grabbing the dirty plates and putting them in the sink. “I still want you to be careful. We don’t know who he is and the second he makes a move that doesn’t seem right, I want you to run and find the police.” She instructed. 

“I will. But why aren’t we calling the authorities now?” Frank asked. Nicole sighed and looked over at the sculptures of Jesus and angels that sat on the mantle of the fireplace. “I’m not sure. It’s just a gut feeling.” She said, fiddling with the cross around her neck. “But I still want you to be careful.” 

Frank nodded his understanding, although as he looked between his mother and the sculptures, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her head at the moment. Did she know the man? It didn’t seem likely, but that was the only reasonable explanation he could come up with at the moment. 

So as he climbed the stairs and bid his mother goodnight, he almost missed the soft whisper Nichole muttered. 

“Is the answer to my prayers?” 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

The next time they met was as Frank was walking to school and saw him leaning against the wall that surrounded the school. 

Stealing himself, he walked over to the man. The man smirked as he walked over and seemed like he wanted to laugh for some reason. “May I help you, Flakey?” He asked. “Yes.” Frank gulped. Oh this was such a bad idea. He should’ve just ignored him. Oh, he was so dead. But with the last of his bravery, he finished his sentence. 

“I-I want to know w-who you are.” He stammered out, bravery squelched into nothing. The man laughed. “I am the awesome Gilbert!” The man - Gilbert - declared, striking a pose. All the passing students blinked and looked at them before walking away giggling. 

Flushing, Frank nodded. “C-cool.” He stammered and bolted off before anything else could happen. He could practically feel Gilbert’s gaze on his back as he fled into past the walls and into the building. 

There, he accidentally met Dieter, Kurt and their goonies. Oh joy… 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

Limping out of the school with a wet head, Frank walked out of the gates with his dripping head hung low. Thankfully, no one was there and the people who had stayed after school were in their clubs. 

“Wow. You look like shit.” Frank looked up to see that Gilbert was in the same place as that morning. “D-did you wait… the entire day… to…?” Frank stammered. “Nah. I was waiting until you got out.” Gilbert shrugged. 

Frank looked around. “S-so, what are you doing here?” He asked, feeling a bit unnerved that almost no one else was around. “To make you not pathetic.” Gilbert said. “W-what?” Frank yelped. “You say that a lot.” Gilbert pointed out. 

Frank opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Now then, as I hear no protests, you are coming with me!” Gilbert grabbed Frank by the wrist and dragged him away. “W-wait! I have protests! Plenty of them!” Frank clawed at the strong hand that was clamped around his wrist. “Should have protested earlier! Kesesesesesesese!” 

Gilbert continued to drag him until they reached a field, that Frank was sure took way longer to get there than in the time they did, and only released his captive when they reached a track. 

“You’re going to run this five times. No breaks.” Gilbert declared, shoving Frank onto the track. “Wha-” Coughing, Frank cleared his throat. “Er, why?” He asked instead. “Because if you can’t fight, you run. Now the awesome me doesn’t run, but a meat sack like you might need to.” Gilbert explained. “Now. GO!” The bellow sent Frank into a sprint around the track. 

Quickly, he was out of breath, but the red eyes of Gilbert kept him going until the end of the third lap where he trembled to a stop and leaned over to catch his breath. “Didn’t I say ‘no breaks’?” Gilbert asked, walking up to Frank with a raised eyebrow. Frank, too busy panting to respond, shakily nodded. 

Gilbert frowned at him. “Come on.” He went around so he was behind Frank. Frank blinked and looked behind him just in time for Gilbert to grab him by the collar of his shirt, making him stand upright, and shoved forward. “Go!” Snapped Gilbert just as something sharp poked Frank’s back. 

Yelping, Frank bolted forward. “What a-a-” A sharp poke again. “Keep moving! Every time you stop, we re-start.” Gilbert snapped. Frank looked behind him to see Gilbert holding a sword. He had never run five laps that quick before. 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

The next day, Frank walked out of school with his head hung low once again. This time, he smelt of garbage and a few pieces of rotten food was sticking in his hair. Gilbert was, again, in the same spot as before. 

“You smell like shit.” The older male said. Frank glared at him. “No. That’s on Mondays.” He muttered. “Glad I didn’t meet you on Monday then!” Gilbert laughed. Frank suddenly smiled, the first time Gilbert had seen it. “That’s right! It’s Friday! No Dieter or Kurt for an entire weekend!” He declared. 

“You sure about that?” The two turned to see the gang of tormentors at the gates. Dieter smirked. “Didn’t we tell you about avoiding us?” Kurt and the goonies sniggered. Frank backed up a little bit, preparing to run. 

“Alright, Flakey. Lesson two; how to punch.” Gilbert, quick as a snake, snatched Kurt by the front of his shirt. “Now.” Gilbert put himself behind Frank and held the struggling Kurt at arm's length in front of Frank. “Take your fist, with your thumb on the outside” Gilbert moved Frank’s fist into the correct shape as everyone around him, Frank included, felt a building sense of horror. 

“And punch him right in the jaw.” Gilbert instructed. Frank blinked as Gilbert pulled his arm back. Kurt gave Frank pleading eyes. Frank let his arm fall and backed away from Gilbert. “Y-your crazy! I can’t hit him!” He yelped. 

Gilbert blinked before, well on the outside at least, assessing the situation. “Yeah, your right. Not a fair fight, is it?” He released Kurt. “Now you can punch him.” Frank blinked. “I-I can’t do that!” He gulped. “Suit yourself.” Gilbert shrugged and walked away, hands behind his back, whistling. 

Frank, Kurt, Dieter and the four goonies all looked between each other before Dieter smirked. “Get him!” He declared and Frank bolted in the direction Gilbert had gone. Maybe the white-haired man would help him. He prayed that he would. 

Turning a corner, he bolted straight into a roundabout where Gilbert was calmly strolling. “H-help!” He yelped, grabbing the older male by the back of his shirt. Gilbert blinked and looked over his shoulder at him. “I gave you a chance to fight back.” He shrugged. “Y-yeah! But I-I couldn’t do it!” Frank wailed as he looked over to see Dieter and his goons stalk closer. 

“I-I can’t be the bully! H-he was helpless and I couldn’t do it!” Frank moaned, burying his face into Gilberts back. “It’s not bullying when it’s self-defence.” Gilbert said in an ‘I-am-mature-and-know-what-I’m-talking-about’ voice. He turned around and pried Frank off of him. “Now. Go punch them.” Gilbert said in a ‘parental’ voice. 

Gulping, Frank shakily stepped forward and met Dieter face to face. “So? Going to man up?” Dieter smirked. Gulping, and looking behind him and saw Gilbert giving him a thumbs up, he got punched in the face. 

Stumbling back, Frank gripped his jaw where a developing bruise was. Stealing his nerves, Frank punched back. Fist colliding with Dieter’s face. Both stumbled back. “There ya go!” Gilbert whooped. 

Frank blinked, then looked at Dieter who was with his posse. “I am so dead.” He said. “I got your back, Flaky!” Gilbert came up and stood next to Frank, fists up and ready. Frank copied the position. 

“You are so dead.” Kurt declared, racing forward with his fist pulled backwards, ready to punch. Gilbert smirked at Frank. 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

Frank stumbled home, leaning on Gilbert for support, giddy as he walked up the driveway. “That was amazing!” He giggled. “You mean awesome.” Gilbert laughed. “Yeah! That!” Frank pushed open the door, where his mother dropped a plate for dinner and looked in sheer surprise. 

“Mom! You won’t believe it!” Frank stumbled into her arms. Nicole blinked. “W-what?” She asked. “I won a fight! Against Dieter and Kurt!” Frank. “They might leave me alone now!” 

“R-really?” Nicole asked, then looked over at Gilbert. “And I believe you helped him?” “He did most of the work.” Gilbert laughed. “You got one tough nut, there, miss.” 

A buzzing of a phone. Gilbert blinked in surprise and pulled out his phone. “Hello, brother!” He laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming home.” He grumbled, hanging up. Giving the two a smile, he backed out of the doorway. “I do believe you won’t need any more assistance from me, Little Fritz.” He laughed, bolting out of the door and disappearing around the corner. 

“Little Fritz?” Nicole asked. “I have no idea.” Frank smiled. “But, I think he might be a guardian angel, like you prayed for.” Nicole blinked. "How did you know that?" 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

Frank walked out of school on Monday with his head held high, a bright smile on his face, surrounded by a few of his new friends. He was growing in popularity after his winning fight against Dieter, Kurt and the four less important characters. Now, he laughed with some people who were planning on going for ice cream as an after-school treat. 

He laughed in agreement and, out of the corner of his eye, spotted Gilbert standing across the street with a blond and brunette. They made eye contact and Gilbert gave him a nod before dragging the two others away. 

Things were looking up. 

* * *

________~~~~~~~~________

* * *

Prussia stood on the other side of the street with France and Spain next to him. “So, what are you showing us, amigo?” Spain asked. “Just wait.” Prussia said, watching as the students from the school filtered out. “There.” He pointed towards the young child he had ‘trained’ over the previous week. 

“Mon Dieu. He does look like Frederich.” France breathed as they watched him converse with a group of kids his age. 

“I think your theory about rebirth is true.” Prussia laughed. Frank turned and met the eyes of Prussia. Prussia gave him a nod. “Come on. There’s a new bar opening up and I want to get drunk!” Prussia dragged his friends away. 

Things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank isn't the reborn version of Old Fritz. Old Fritz will show up in another story.


End file.
